une nouvelle destinée
by miharu tenoh
Summary: il était un temps où les sailors combattaient encore où régner la paix et l'amour, jusqu'au jours ou une personne arriva et effaça leur pouvoir et leur memoires.
1. prologue

Prologue

Après la défaite de sailor galaxia, toutes les sailors reviennent à la vie saut la princesse kakyu qui a eu son starseed anéanti. De ce faite les starlight décide, dans leurs chagrin, de rester vivre sur terre car plus rien ne leur rester sur leur planète kimoku.

Ils décident de faire une fête pour fêter leur victoire au temple de Rei. Usagi se lève précipitamment en renversant accidentellement son verre sur la tête de Rei qui se met à la gronder.

Usagi en pleurnichant : Oui mais… »Snif »...je voulais… »Snif »...porter un toast… »Snif-snif »…au starlight... »Snif »...qui reste... »Snif »...avec nous... »Snif…ouinnnnnnnn ». Se retournant pour pleurer sur l'épaule d'Haruka.

Haruka en frottant la tête d'Usagi pour la consoler : Koneko tu as raison santé.

Tout le monde lève leur verre et boit à leur santé, Usagi retrouve le sourire.

Michiru se penche vers Haruka et dit : Finalement tu les apprécie.

Haruka : Non mais elle a retrouvé le sourire et ils ont protège notre princesse.

Tout le monde sourit, *minako se lève en levant son verre : Je porte un toast à notre victoire et que rien ne peux nous vaincre, nous triompherons toujours quoi qu'il advienne nous sommes les meilleurs.

Tout le monde : santé

Pendant ce temps dans les cieux, la déesse de la destinée destiny qui regarde nos sailors dans la fontaine enchantée, en entendant cela jeta sa coupe d'eau de vie qui s'éclate en milles morceaux s'écria : Petit insolente vous qui pensez que tout vous est acquis je vous montrerai que rien n'est gagner vous aller tout perdre vos pouvoirs et vos souvenirs. Vous pourrez tout regagner si vous vous réunissez à ce que porte réellement votre cœur.

Présentation des personnages :

Usagi : 18ans, étudiante en assistance médicale, vie en colocation avec Rei, Amy, Minako et Makoto. Fiancée à Mamoru.

Rei : 18ans, prêtresse au temple.

Minako : 18ans, étudiante en communication.

Amy : 18ans, étudiante en médecine.

Makoto : 18ans, étudiante dans la restauration.

Mamoru : 24ans, médecin, fiancé à Usagi.

Hotaru: 13ans, collégienne, vie avec sa mère adoptive setsuna.

Setsuna : 24ans, travail créatrice de mode, mère adoptive d'Hotaru.

Michiru : 21ans, célèbre violoniste et peintre, vie seul.

Haruka : 21ans champion de F1 et motocross, vie seul.

Yaten : 18ans, etudiant en communication, vie avec ses frère Seiya et taïky.

Taïky : 20ans, étudiant en droit.

Seiya : 19ans, champion de rugby.

Ψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψ


	2. nouvelle vie

Chapitre 1 : la nouvelle vie des starlight.

Durant le championnat de rugby, taïky et Yaten qui regarde leur frère Seiya se faire malmener par l'équipe adverse, se tord de douleur en tenant sa jambe gauche. Il se fait emmener sur une civière dans une ambulance qui l'emmène à l'hôpital. Seiya se fait examiner par le docteur Mamoru Chiba qui lui annonça âpres lui avoir faire passer des radios.

Mamoru : Mr Kou j'ai une bien triste nouvelle suite à l'accident, vous avez une double fracture de la rotule gauche cela vous oblige à devoir arrêter votre carrière sportif.

Seiya anéanti par cette nouvelle, n'arrête pas de hurler ce qui oblige le médecin à lui faire une piqure pour le calmer ce qui le fait s'endormir. Le médecin va dans la salle d'attente pour expliquer à taïky et yaten le résultat de l'examen en précisant qu'ils doivent impérativement le soutenir durant sa convalescence pour ne pas qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Ψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψ

Chapitre2 la nouvelle vie des inners.

Les filles, après avoir eu du mal à éveiller Usagi, sont réunies autour de la table de la cuisine pour déjeuner le repas préparer par Makoto. Usagi renverse son verre de jus d'orange sur Rei qui la gronde, Usagi s'excuse sans pleurnicher.

Usagi : Est-ce que tu peux me préparer un panier repas pour Mamoru et moi pour ce midi, s'il te plait Makoto ?

Makoto : bien sur Usagi.

Amy : Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais étudier pour ton examen et laisser Mamoru travailler pendant sa garde.

Minako : Mais non Amy, l'amour est plus important.

Rei : de toute façon avec elle sa sert a rien de lui dire ça, elle pense qu'à s'amuser.

Usagi : Moi non car ce soir on étudie tous ensemble, c'est pour ça que je vais le voir ce midi à la place.

Toutes les filles finirent de déjeuner et parti ce préparé pour leur journée.

Ψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψ

Chapitre3 la nouvelle vie des others.

Haruka en buvant son café, lisait son journal et voit que la célèbre violoniste Michiru Kaioh était en tournée dans la région, savait que son amie Setsuna Meioh était une de ses fans. Elle pensa que ça ferait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire pour elle et sa fille adoptive Hotaru Tomoe et elle partie avec sa moto pour une révision au garage.

Michiru sort de la piscine et regarde par la fenêtre, elle voit une personne passait en moto. Elle pensa qu'il faut être bête pour rouler sous une pluie diluvienne. Elle alla se préparer pour donner son cour de violon à son élève hotaru Tomoe.

Ψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψ

laisser des review pour dire ce que vous en penser


	3. embrouille dans le couple

Chapitre 2 : Embrouille dans le couple.

Seiya était assis dans son lit d'hôpital en repensant à ses années de gloire et à son rêve qui venait d'être détruit quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était le docteur Chiba qui venait faire son traitement, quand soudain une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avec deux odango entra et se jeta dans les bras du médecin. Seiya la trouva infantile.

Mamoru : Usagi que fais-tu je suis en consultation, tu ne dois pas rentrer comme ça dans les chambres des patients.

Usagi : Pardon Mamo mais je voulais tellement te voir, je t'ai remmené ton repas.

Mamoru : Oui mais je n'ai pas le temps d'être avec toi. J'ai des patients qui m'attendent et je te l'ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger pendant ma garde.

Seiya : si je vous dérange je peux m'aller ? Ah ! Oui… je ne peux pas bouger alors fichez-moi le camp de cette chambre et aller vous comptez fleurette ailleurs, vous m'agacez et surtout toi odango.

Usagi : et ne m'appelle pas odango et ne vous plaignez pas d'un petit bobo comme le bébé que vous êtes

Mamoru : Usagi ?

Usagi : Quoi !

Seiya : Mon petit bobo va m'empêcher de poursuivre mon rêve de champion, alors l'odango casse-toi et me fais pas chier.

Usagi : Oh ! Je suis désolé je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser pardonnez-moi, monsieur.

Mamoru qui la fait sortir de la chambre : Là Usagi tu as dépassé les bornes, on n'insulte pas les patients comme ça. Je ne veux plus te revoir pour aujourd'hui et ne revient plus à l'hôpital sauf si je te le dis. « En pensant : Pardon Usagi mais tu dois comprendre. »

Mamoru retourne dans la chambre du patient et Usagi s'en va en courant et en pleurant que Mamoru ne l'aime plus.

Mamoru : je suis désolé pour Usagi a dit Mr Kou.

Seiya : Oui je comprends j'étais désagréable avec elle.

Mamoru : Non c'est elle qui a fait une bêtise, pardonnez ma fiancée.

Seiya : Bien sur mais vous devrez faire attention à ce que vous dites.


End file.
